Cold Ramen: S01E02
Support Box: Teens with Attitude is the second episode overall of the Cold Ramen series. It was released March 3rd 2019. The episode revolves around Julius, Zack, and Cloud following Bane to Fronku City to stop another one of his evil plans, then starring on the show Support Box with Support Box and Question Box. This episode takes place on the first year of The Modern Times. The Episode LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF SUPPORT BOX, THE SHOW WHERE WE TALK ABOUT SUPPORT BOX!!! the audience cheers for question box AND NOW BACK FOR THE FIRST TIME ITS THE MAN THE MYTH THE LEGEND GIVE IT UP FOR SUPPORT BOOOOOOOX!!!!!! the audience cheers even more for support box, panties being thrown onstage YEAH THATS RIGHT BABY IM BACK ITS ME SUPPORT BOX!!!!!!! the audience loses it, screaming and cheering so loud dust from the ceiling of the building falls onto the stage. ALRIGHT, BOII!!!! LETS GET RIGHT INTO THE QUESTIONS! FIRST OFF, HOW WAS PRISON? I HEARD YOU MET QUITE A FEW INTERESTING CHARACTERS QUESTION BOX QUESTION BOX QUESTION BOX THE AUDIENCE DIDN'T COME TO HEAR ABOUT MY LIFE IN JAIL THEY CAME TO SEE ME SUPPORT BOX!!!!! the audience goes fuckin apeshit this time and one audience member has to be carried away because he was screaming so hard he was coughing up blood FAIR ENOUGH, BOSS!! HOW ABOUT THAT STRAPPING BULL, WHATS THE STORY WITH HIM WHAT DID THAT LIL WHORE BULLO TELL YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER HES IN JAIL FOR LIFE NOW what was he in for anyway boss i dont know something about him squeezing his asscheeks so hard during sex he ripped off his partner's dick I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THAT SOUNDS PRETTY BRUTAL I KNOW RIGHT I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THAT WAS A CRIME ALRIGHT GUYS WERE GONNA GO ON A COMMERCIAL BREAK BUT WHEN WE COME BACK, WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME REAL QUESTIONS FOR SUPPORT BOX, SO STAY TUN- suddenly a wall of the building explodes and a man is thrown through the hole WHAT THE FUCK QUESTION COCKO I SAID NO MORE GUEST STARS I DIDNT BRING ANY GUESTS I SWEAR the man got up, dusted himself off and threw a ball of energy at the wall, creating another hole, then ran through it the audience stood there dumbfounded before screaming and cheering WHATEVER IT IS THEY LOVE IT BOSS question box points to a cameraman KEEP THAT CAMERA ON, WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE TO SEE WHATS GOING ON but uh sir the commercials THE COMMERCIALS CAN WAIT, LETS GO!!! support box, question box, and the cameraman run through the hole in the wall IT SEEMS THAT THREE ANIME ASS WEABOOS ARE LOCKED IN COMBAT WITH SOME GUY! ON OUR PROPERTY! QUESTION BOX I SMELL A LAWSUIT the fight was soon over and the man flew away YOU BETTER RUN BANE, THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR DEALING WITH JULIUS VLADMIRE! Julius, did you need to add your name to that? Now everyone knows we're here. Nobody knows us in the first place, Zack. Where are we anyway? No clue. Any ideas, Cloud? Cloud looked around and saw the cameraman Hey, do you know where this place is? support box got in front of the cameraman YOU'RE ON MY PROPERTY YOU FOX NEWS LARRY KING MOTHERFUCKERS Julius piped up HEY WAIT A MINUTE I RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE ITS SUPPORT BOX!!!! Who? SUPPORT BOX, THE TV LEGEND!!!! WAIT ARE WE ON THE FILMING SET? NO SHIT I WAS JUST RECORDING AN EPISODE WHEN YOUR FRIEND BLEW A HOLE THROUGH MY WALL TWICE! WE ARE SO SORRY SUPPORT BOX WE'LL GO RIGHT AWAY Zack looked at Julius, confused Julius, do you remember why we're here? Bane. Zack, shut yo ass up. I'm not letting you embarrass me in front of my hero. We'll be going now. question box chimed in now. HOLD ON A SECOND, FRIENDS!! BOSS MAY I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU? question box drags support box behind the building boss what do you think you're doing? IM NOT LETTING THOSE WEEABOOS RUN ME OUT OF MY STUDIO QUESTION BOX ALREADY HAD ONE RUN ME OUT DIDNT LIKE IT yeah but boss the audience loves those kids question box pointed outside, where the heroes were surrounded by the studio audience, who left the set to look at them outside we could use the ratings, so why don't we let them hang out for a few days, show them a good time with hollywood's finest, then when people get tired of them, kick them out alright question box alright thats a good idea BUT I SWEAR IF THEY FUCK A SINGLE BODY PILLOW OR FRAME ME FOR MURDER, IM CALLING THE COPS support box and question box went back to julius, zack, and cloud HEY GUYS, ITS ME SUPPORT BOX WE DECIDED TO NOT PRESS CHARGES FOR RUINING MY MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR WALL INSTEAD, IM GONNA LET YOU HANG OUT WITH THE SUPPORT BOX CREW ON A NEW EPISODE OF SUPPORT BOX! NOW LETS GIVE IT UP FOR THE UH RANDOM COCKOS!!!! the crowd cheered for the heroes Julius laughed triumphantly HELL YEAH PEOPLE AROUND HERE ARE GONNA KNOW OUR NAMES QUESTION BOX LETS GIVE THEM A TOUR AROUND THE STUDIOS BEFORE WE COME BACK FROM COMMERCIALS support box led the four through the wall they made and around the building Zack looked at Julius How is this supposed to help us find Bane? We don't have a clue where he is, Zack, unless you wanna scour all of this city for him? Zack opened his mouth and Julius stopped him Don't even answer, I know you want to do that. Bane teleported to this set for a reason, so what he wants is around here. We hang around with these guys for a bit, then we look for Bane. How does that sound, guys? Cloud nodded Sounds like a plan to me. These box guys seem pretty funny. Zack also nodded That actually sounds like a decent plan, Julius. Julius sped up to get next to Support Box IM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN, SUPPORT BOX WHEN YOU SAID FISTBUMP YOUR TV IF WE THOUGHT YOUR JOKE WAS FUNNY, I DID IT I FISTBUMPED IT HAHAHAHAHA I KNEW AT LEAST ONE PERSON WOULD DO IT, DID'NT I QUESTION BOX yeah but i mean you were locked up I WAS RIGHT, THOUGH YOU KNOW, YOU'RE NOT SO BAD AFTER ALL I PEGGED YOU GUYS FOR ANOTHER GROUP OF WEEABOOS WHO WOULD TRY TO STEAL MY SHOW Julius turned to Support Box LIKE THAT OBESE PIECE OF SHIT EARL? YEAH, BUT WE DONT TALK ABOUT HIM ANYMORE WHERE IS HE ANYWAY? GETTING A TRAIN RUN ON HIM IN JAIL? NAH HE HAS A FATE WORST THAN DEATH we took his body pillow away ... BRUTAL outside, bane was walking through alleyways to avoid detection ...How did they follow me here? Could they be on to my plan? As he enter another alleyway, he tripped over a large garbage bag left in the middle of the sidewalk LEAVE ME ALONE CANT YOU SEE THAT IVE BEEN IN ENOUGH PAIN ALREADY Bane got up and looked around Who said that? LOOK DOWN HERE YOU SUPPORT CRACK HEAD you know what forget it Bane looked down and saw that what he tripped on wasn't a garbage bag at all, but a morbidly obese manchild What kind of abomination are you? MY NAME IS EARL AND I HAD IT ALLL A TV SHOW A SUPER HOT WAIFU I FUCKED HER SO MANY TIMES SHE STOOD UP ON HER OWN OOHH BABY SHE COULD TAKE IT ALL NIGHT earl began to drool Ok.....I have to get going DONT LEAVE ME IM SO LONELY I HAVENT FELT THE EMBRACE OF MY WAIFU FOR 2 DAYS AND ITS DRIVING ME MAD CURSE YOU SUPPORT COCCKK!!!!!!!!!!! Bane perked up. Wait, you know about Support Box? YEAH HES THE ONE WHO LEFT ME LIKE THIS There there, Earl. I can help you. Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU CAN? I can, but I need you to do something for me, Earl. ILL DO ANYTHING TO GET BACK WITH MY BELOVED WAIFU That's what I expected. Come, walk with me. earl tried to get up but he had become so fat he couldn't get up UHHHHHH HELP? Bane sighed and pointed at him. Black energy surrounded Earl and he levitated off the ground. Bane quickly dropped him however, sweat dripping off his face. CAN I GO HIGHER? no, but you can go get some vegetables, you fat piece of shit what? Nothing, let's get going. Bane and Earl began to walk and start a conversation Back at the set of Support Box, the heroes and Question Box were all seated and ready to begin broadcasting. WE'RE BACK FOLKS AND WE BROUGHT THREE SPECIAL GUESTS GIVE IT UP FOR JULIUS, ZACK, AND CLOUD!!!! the audience cheered for them Julius got up to wave to the audience, so did Cloud Zack stayed in his seat and looked around WELCOME TO THE SET FELLAS, GLAD TO HAVE YOU AND NOW, FOR SUPPORT BOX!!! support box entered and took a seat as well the audience screeched like howler monkeys and threw their undergarments at him again WE GOT A FULL HOUSE, BABY!!!!! ALRIGHT LETS GET ON TO THE QUESTIONS FIRST OFF, WHO ARE YOU THREE REALLY? WE KNOW YOUR NAMES AND SOME OF US HAVE PEGGED YOU AS WEEABOOS PROVE US WRONG! Julius answered the question Well, I wouldn't call us defenders of Earth, but we're basically superheroes. THEN DO YOU MIND SHOWING US AN EXAMPLE OF YOU POWERS? Julius got up and turns to the audience the audience leaned at the edge of their seats in anticipation After a moment, he fired an ice beam at the ceiling and spelt out his name the audience whooped and cheered ALRIGHT CLOUD, NOW ITS YOUR TURN! Cloud's eyes began to glow pink and the unused chairs around the stage levitated in the air the audience oohed and ahhed in amazement ZACK YOU'RE UP, SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT Ah, what the hell. Let's do this. Zack got up and concentrated. Suddenly, the wall exploded again, creating yet another hole support box also got up GOD DAMMIT I JUST CALLED THE CONTRACTORS AND SETTLED THE FEES IS YOUR POWER THE ABILITY TO IRREVOCABLY DESTROY MY STUFF? ...That wasn't me. THEN WHO IS IT THIS TIME?? Bane entered through the hole Zack looked to Julius and Cloud. Bane. Julius and Cloud nodded. AND INTRODUCING THE CHAMP EARL! earl entered through the hole the audience booed at Earl and threw their trash at him HEY U GAIS STOP IT ITS ME EARL WHERE DID THE LOVE GO Bane fired a shadow ball at the crowd, injuring some of them and creating a panic HEY HEY HEY NOT ON STUDIO GROUNDS Don't worry Support Box we'll take it outside. Julius blasted Bane and sent him through the hole he made. All three of the heroes ran outside to fight Bane THANK YOU NOW BACK TO THE QUESTIONS NOT SO FAST SUPPORT COCK earl was standing behind support box and question box WITH A GUN!!!! EARL PUT THAT DOWN THAT ISNT A PIECE OF CANDY SHUT UP IM GONNA KILL YOU THEN TAKE OVER YOUR SHOW AGAIN THEN I'M GONNA GET MY WAIFU AND MAKE SWEET LOVE TO HER AWWW YEAH WAIFU BABY!~ SHUT UP EARL THAT'S MY MOM YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT hey boss i got an idea im all ears question buck question box whipped out WAIFU D. THOT QUESTION BOX THATS MY ohhh i see earl dropped the gun WAIFU BABY~??? question box threw the pillow at earl and he caught it OHHHH BABY ITS BEEN SO LONG WHATS THAT, YOU WANNA DO IT? RIGHT HERE ON THE SET? KINKY~~~!! NOW SUPPORT BOX, THE GUN!!! BEFORE HE RUINS THE STAGE SUPPORT BOX GRABS THE GUN AND AIMS IT AT EARL!!! OK YOU FATASS BITCH DROP MY MOM NOOOOOOOOOOOO CURSE MY LUST earl dropped the body pillow NICE WORK QUESTION BOX thanks boss, now if you need me im gonna go wash my hands that damn body pillow felt like a wet sponge Outside, Bane had managed to take care of Julius and Cloud, leaving only Zack remaining against Bane. Bane, why are you even here? Zack sent crystals flying at Bane. I have my reasons, Zack. He destroyed each one with a shadow ball, then sent another at Zack Zack got hit and fell down, defeated You're strong, Zack, but not strong enough. Say your prayers! Behind Bane, Support Box was rolling Earl out the hole. He pointed at Cloud, then Earl, then Bane Cloud nodded and Earl began to levitate off the ground Bane was about to fire a finishing shadow ball at Zack HRRRGGHHH TAKE THIS BANE Cloud used his telekinesis to throw Earl at Bane, who was immediately crushed by the weight. AAAAAAAAAAHHHH GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF I CANT BREATHE!!! Julius, Zack, and Cloud got up SUPPORT BOX YOU SAVED US!!!! YOU KNOW IT question box came out of the building i guess you could say THAT THE WEIGHT IS OVER everyone stared at question box no, you can't say that, question box YOU JUST CAN'T Later on, the heroes gathered and tied up a now unconscious Bane and were ready to go. The police were at the studio as well to arrest Earl. Everyone was outside, including the audience. The sun was starting to set. you guys sure you don't want to stay in Fronku City? we could make you big in the industry! YEAH I MEAN EVERYONE'S STILL IN THE SUPERHERO AND ANIME CRAZE YOU GUYS ARE BOTH Julius shrugged It would be nice, but like I said, we defend the Earth. Zack smiled a bit. well, you're always welcome here come back anytime Julius, Cloud and Zack said their goodbyes. See ya, Support Box! Keep it real, box bois! It was nice meeting you guys. Cloud began to channel his energy so he could teleport them back to Fowler City. Y'know, Zack, we never really did find out why Bane came here. I know, Cloud. Probably for a very stupid reason. Zack then picked up Bane and carried him over his shoulder, then he and Julius put their hands on Cloud, who teleported them out of Fronku City and back to Fowler. TO BE HONEST, BOSS, THIS WAS A PRETTY GOOD EPISODE! YOU SAID IT, QUESTION BOX IM BACK BABY IM BACK!!! suddenly, the wall that had so many holes created in it finally collapsed, thus causing half the Support Box building to cave in on itself and be destroyed MY STAGE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO support box began to cry ON LIVE TELEVISION! WELL UH, THIS HAS BEEN A SURPRISING EPISODE OF SUPPORT BOX I'M YOUR CO-HOST, QUESTION BOX AND WE'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK ᵍᵒᵈ ᵈᵃᵐᵐᶦᵗ ᑫᵘᵉˢᵗᶦᵒⁿ ᵇᵒˣ ᶦ ʷᵃˢ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵈᵃᵐᵐᶦᵗ Trivia * Julius fist bumping his TV was a reference to Box's Big Break (Part 1) when Support Box said to do so if the viewer thought his joke was funny. Category:Cold Ramen Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Episodes Category:Cold Ramen Episodes Category:The Before Times